solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
New Masselburg
History The land on which New Masselburg rested was founded as a private retreat by Ulrich Fandon and his wife. With the permission of King Relmus Sarethi, Ulrich Fandon expanded his retreat to become the town of Port Thalamine. Port Thalamine was designed in an Elten architectural style, featuring practical housing, a robust port and shopping district along with Elterlein's colors filling the flags and banners. Due to lack of interest in the town, Ulrich Fandon abandoned his creation in the following years and sought investment and opportunity elsewhere. The town would receive new-found interest by Siegfried Vangrave, another of Elten origin and then count of Thalamine (the county of which was named after Fandon's city). He deconstructed the city and salvaged its supplies to create a new city and with the reconstruction came a new name: New Masselburg. However, he was not satisfied with the direction of the construction. New Masselburg, within two years of its reconstruction, underwent further renovation under the direction of Arthur and Madelyn Vangrave (son and daughter-in-law, respectively) to increase its defenses. This direction cemented a more military direction for the city as a whole. It attracted many citizens during this time.. Improvements did not stop there. In the year 3E 1183 Countess Madelyn Vangrave of Eastgrove, the county representing the merged Thalamine and Southern Grove, annexed the Barony of Florelle to create the Merit Gardens district. New Masselburg was destroyed in 1186 following the call to arms by Regent Alwin Sarethi of Novania after a deadly plague befell the city. Geography New Masselburg rested against the eastern coast of Deurlyth, which has wide beaches. To its north were dense forests of oak trees and to its south was a patch of Elder trees, giant trees which tower over the Deurlen mainland. Lastly, to the city's west were rocky hills and small valleys. New Masselburg enjoyed favorable weather during most of the year, but the Deep Cold in particular is known for its high levels of precipitation- snow, sleet, and rain alike. The snowfall causes problems on the city's abundant bridges and ascending paths, which become rather slippery. Government New Masselburg existed as a Barony of Thalamine under Baron Ulrich Fandon, later Lord. Some time after Fandon departed Deurlyth, the town was given to Lord Argus Royce and Viscount Siegfried Vangrave. However, due to crimes against the guards, Argus Royce fled Deurlyth. Thereafter King Geoffrey Sarethi promoted Siegfried Vangrave to the position of Count. Under Siegfried Vangrave, the Thalamine Parliament was formed, serving as a platform to provide citizens with information and input on county decisions. Madelyn Vangrave, daughter-in-law to the Siegfried Vangrave, became Countess some time after Siegfried’s promotion to Royal Governor. The city itself was assigned to her husband, Arthur Vangrave, Siegfried’s son. The Blackguard, a militia tasked with protecting the lands of Eastgrove, is based in New Masselburg. Founded by Siegfried Vangrave and headed by his son Arthur, the militia accepts any man or woman capable of defending both themselves and the county. The organization is notorious for its rigorous trainings, specifically designed to bring out the best in men and women of the Blackguard. Law A few written laws, legislated by Tsetseg Sarangelsarnai, establish laws which require structural alterations and enhancements to an owned home to be approved by the count of Eastgrove or the mayor of New Masselburg. These same laws also allow for the seizure of property if a certain time frame has elapsed. Unwritten laws include (temporary) banishment from the city for serious misbehavior and only having a right to vote on the Thalamine Parliament if you are a citizen of the County of Eastgrove. Economy New Masselburg was in a central location for resource collection. Lumber is prominent in the northern forests and often, particularly after the fall of Mountmend, miners collect minerals from the mines nestled in the surrounding hills. Lastly, the wide coastline and long piers made fishing opportune. Some farms had cropped up in the deforested areas, as had a bustling trading district in the city itself. Smiths in particular seemed to flock to the city, perhaps due to its proximity to the mines from which they draw their source material and the existence of the Blackguard, which was always in need of more and better weapons and armor. Category:Settlements(Deurlyth)